


What Makes a Good Man

by roseclare0000



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Jean Valjean Deserves to Be Loved, Kind of a character study, M/M, half sappy half angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseclare0000/pseuds/roseclare0000
Summary: The story of a good man, as told by one whom he had saved.Prompt: "I would love canon-based art or fic. I love post-Seine era relationship or friendship where Javert is his contentious, prickly self but grows to love and/or respect Valjean, and where Valjean is the most good and moral man we know but is no pushover cinnamon roll; alternatively M-sur-m era where they are both dancing around each other. DNW noncon or underage."





	What Makes a Good Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iberiandoctor (jehane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehane/gifts).



> So uh. Yeah. This. Sorry in advance if it's not really what you expected because I'm not really sure if this is what your prompt meant but. Yeah. Enjoy!

What makes a good man?

Is it his generosity? Or his selflessness?

Is it his humility? Or his benevolence?

****

What makes a good man?

Is a good man born with a halo around his head?

Is he a man who has done no wrong in his life?

Is he kind of heart and pure of soul?

Is he one who will not stand for injustice and suffering?

****

Is it the way he wept for a coin taken from a child, unbeknownst to him?

Is it the way he saves children from burning houses, heedless of his own safety?

Is it the way he granted a dying woman's last wish, though she was no one to him?

Is it the way he condemned himself to save an innocent man, though he could have not?

****

This is the making of a good man

For he is all these and more

****

A good man is one who had done wrong and repented his sins

A good man is one who turned away from hatred to bring light to the world

A good man is one who would give his happiness to bring about anotherâ€™s

A good man is one who struggles with himself and chooses to do the right thing

****

Jean Valjean is a good man

Though of course he would deny it

Who else but a good man would save a damned soul like me?

****

Who else but a good man

Would save his greatest enemy

To the life and family he had made

And the happiness he finally had?

****

Who else but a good man

Would bring his relentless pursuer

Into his home

And into his heart?

****

Jean Valjean is a good man

Though he tries to convince himself otherwise

Who else but him could I have fallen in love with?

****

From fallen carts in small towns

To dark alleyways behind doomed barricades

Through the years and in the end

It has always been you

****

You who granted me mercy when I deserved none

You who emerged from the night to save me from myself

You who have always been patient and understanding

Though I did not always appreciate or wanted it

You taught me the true meaning of justice and mercy

You taught me the world is never black and white

You taught me what it means to love

Though I was never sure I deserved it

****

Gently but firmly, you steered me away from darkness

And turned my whole world around

You enveloped in your light and your warmth

And told me though I am damaged, I am not broken

****

Jean Valjean, you are a good man

You are generous, and selfless

You are humble, and benevolent

You are all these and more

****

You saved an innocent child from suffering and pain

And raised her to the light 

You saved an unworthy and undeserving soul 

And brought him into your grace

****

What wrongs you have done

Does not mean you are not good

What sins you had committed

Does not mean you are not deserving of love

****

You are a good man, Jean Valjean

You helped me understand what it is to love

Now let me do the same for you


End file.
